Midnight Hours
by lydiamaartin
Summary: Wishes on shooting stars rarely come true. But when they do, it's unforgettable. - MollyTeddy


**Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters. David Archuleta owns the song.**

**For my lovely twin Beth – thanks so much for always being there when I'm struck with writer's block and for giving me the prompts 'airplanes'**, **'sundress'**, **'coral', and** **"What did you wish for?", "I wished for you to kiss me." You're awesome, twinny! Hope you like this! :D**

**

* * *

**_What do you say when you can't look down?  
When you feel like you're ten feet off the ground?_

His hand traces designs in the air, and she marvels at how completely _irrational_ this all is.

Because, see, he's Teddy – absentminded, lovable, and forever Victoire's – and she's Molly – quiet, green-thumbed, forever in the background – and this shouldn't work.

(Then again, neither should wishes on shooting stars.)

"And most shooting stars are probably just airplanes, because when you see a real shooting star, it flies by so fast, you'll blink and miss it," he's telling her as they lay on the roof of the Burrow, both unable to sleep during the family sleepover and both wanting some company during the midnight hours, and his voice is excited and enthusiastic, and he makes her think –

"You should be an astronaut," she tells him, rolling over onto her side to smile at him. "You know so much about outer space."

Teddy looks startled for a moment, then laughs. "Don't be silly. This is Dominique's territory. I'm just infringing on it."

Molly giggles. "You're silly. Dominique would be the first tell you that you're destined for a rocketship. She knows a star-lover when she sees one."

He falters for a minute, his hair turning a light, thoughtful shade of yellow. "You really think so?"

"Of course," she says, her smile warm in a way it rarely was when she was with anyone else. "And I – hey! Was that a shooting star?"

Both pairs of eyes – one blue-green, the other flashing coral – turn to the sky at the same moment, just as a shooting star goes flying past, leaving behind a trail of golden stardust in its wake as it disappears over the horizon in a matter of seconds.

There's silence for a moment, both of them awestruck at the magic of a shooting star, and then Teddy leans back onto the roof, crossing his arms behind his head. "How do you know that wasn't an airplane?"

His tone of voice is teasing, and she has to smother her laughter. "Because it flew by so fast, I could have blinked and missed it."

"You're a fast learner."

"Why, thank you."

Another heartbeat of silence passes, and she tries to focus on how the stars are glittering in the heavens instead of how his arm feels brushing against her bare skin when they're lying side by side, his every movement rustling her in a way that shouldn't be so – so – so _perfect_.

"What did you wish for?" Teddy asks her, his voice soft and lingering in the cool night breezes.

Molly debates with herself for a moment, trying to decide whether she should tell the truth or not.

"I wished for you to kiss me."

Teddy gulps, but she can't bring herself to regret saying it. Because here he is, lying on the roof with her on a midsummer night, with stars shining in a way airplanes never can, and he can't even see how utterly perfect this is? She _knows_ he's not still hung up on Victoire, knows she can't possibly _imagine_ this kind of breathtaking perfection and –

Then his fingers touch the strap of her blue sundress, trailing down her arm to take her hand and twine their fingers together, and her heartrate speeds up, _just a little_, because he's suddenly sitting up, taking her with him, drawing her onto his lap, leaning closer, his eyes shifting from coral to golden…

Molly takes a moment to thank that shooting star, right before his lips meet hers and she forgets everything in the ensuing haze of starlight and lemonade.

_And I don't ever want to say goodbye  
I just want to steal this moment  
right away from time

* * *

_

**A/N: Don't favorite without reviewing, please and thank you :) If you read it, please take a moment to drop me a review and tell me what you thought! Thanks!**


End file.
